


Bless The Beast And The Children

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Breathplay, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom/sub, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Safewords, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt;  Jared/Jensen-bdsm, safeword use; Jared crosses the line and Jensen cries out his safeword.





	Bless The Beast And The Children

The scene was perfect…until it wasn’t. They’ve done this many, many times and it has become dreamlike; Each time they play they the sensations wash over them, so blissful and soothing it is like slipping into a warm bath. However, tonight, something, a little tiny something, is off. 

Jared’s fingers are strong around the throat, contracting tightly, bruising, and pulse-points thump rapid-fast as the air in the lungs burns. Jensen swallows hard, tries to draw in a full breath, but the air is thick and dry. He cannot speak his safe word, and the ball in his hand, if dropped, would end play, but the panic in his grip keeps him holding on when he should let go. 

Master’s hands are far too tight; he gasps, choking on the taste of ash. “Ch-Chai…” He tries to get the word out; he needs out of this terrifying situation. He’s trembling so hard he vibrates; fear goes deep and dark, into a dwelling pit in his soul. He just needs an out, now. His heart thuds loudly against his ribs as desperate tugs pull the ropes ensnaring his wrists, thereby trapping him. 

Jared leans in close, breath hot against the column of neck, tongue wet as he licks across the pale and freckled flesh. His strong hands clench even more tight, nails puncturing frail skin, and Jensen’s eyes dampen with tears as he gasps, “China! China, Jared!” 

The hands on his throat are gone immediately and a huge rush of air surges into Jensen’s lungs. He frantically gasps, feeling lightheaded, woozy and dizzy, chest heaving as he coughs rough breaths.

“Jensen, shh,” Jared coos softly, petting his chest gently before fingers quickly work the ropes around the bound wrists to release. When Jensen reaches out for him, silently requesting to be held, Jared pulls him toward his chest, embracing in his arms, rocking tenderly like a babe swathed in cloths. 

Jensen’s whole body goes lax in his Master’s arms, closing his eyes to breathe in the fresh scent of leather and aftershave, the rich aroma that reminds him of home, family and never-ending love. “I-I’m sorry, sir…” 

“Shh, sweetheart, don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did very well.” 

A soft kiss is placed, a tender hug is given. “You are perfect.” Another loving kiss presses to his cheeks and lips, and his forehead, brushing lips softly across each little freckle. Jared lays his boy down on the sheet and worships his body with kisses, soothing the trembles that chase through Jensen. He pecks kisses up and down Jensen’s chest, and over his tummy, before back up to his throat to kiss loving as to soothe the sting of his hand brushing. “You are perfect, Jensen. My beautiful, sweet, good boy.” 

Jensen blushes at the praise, grateful to have a Master who encourages safe play each time they step into the red room. Jared chases kisses down Jensen's chest, over his tummy, and to his pelvic bone where a patch of freckle in the shape of a heart rest. 

His favorite part of Jensen, the cute little freckle heart brings a dearly smile to his face. He kisses the heart and nuzzles it, feels the warm skin soft under his cheek. 

His fingertips trace the beauty mark and his lips follow the path, pecking little kisses to the adorable freckles. As he presses kisses to the cute little heart Jensen melts into soft, warm sheets, basking in the tender love given to him by his beloved Master. When Jared is sure the heart shaped freckles are bathed in love he pulls Jensen back into his arms and hugs him, whispering “I love you” into Jensen’s ear, kissing his lobe as his sub cuddles into his embrace. 

They lay together for a little while, sharing whisper-soft kisses until the tears cease. Jensen wants to finish the scene, he thrives off the sensation of freedom he feels when he offers himself to his Dom, but Jared calls it a night; not because Jensen had done something wrong, but because he loves having Jensen in his arms instead of at his unrelenting mercy. 

His boy has hair of pure silk, is cuddly-soft and radiates warmth from within, smelling like those bath oils they use, routinely, before a shared scene. Jared wants to hold Jensen close...closer, kiss him calm to whispering praise toward him, enough to show just how perfect, good and beautiful he is, and always will be.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/57982.html?thread=15965054#t15965054)


End file.
